max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Turbo Trap Mode
Turbo Trap Mode (unofficial name) is Professor Mortum's first Turbo Mode. It debuted in Team Turbo Fusion-Tek. History Animated Films Team Turbo Fusion-Tek Shortly after Mortum was destroyed by C.Y.T.R.O.'s energy beam, he recreated his structure, this time resembling an arachnid animal. La Fiera attacked Mortum and removed some of his arms, but he regenerates and says that he is an undead and cannot be killed. Tempestra gets Mortum's attention by launching lightning spears on him, but he escapes and hides in the dark, later capturing her and fixing her into the wall with a projectile. After Rayne disappeared, C.Y.T.R.O. went after her, even though that he only found Mortum, who easily knocked down him. La Fiera tries to fight against the villain again but almost all of his brainwaves are absorbed in the combat, until Max Steel releases a wave of T.U.R.B.O. Enerrgy that interrupts Mortum and destroy some of his arms. Mortum fights against Max and eventually wins and tries to absorb Max, Rayne and Alex's brainwaves, but Steel finishes the Brain Shields that he was programming right in time. After Mortum saw Steel, he stayed surprised and stole him for his own gain, later destroying the pillars of his base, making it fall. Eventually, Mortum goes to a mountain where he sees a couple aircrafts going to Copper Canyon. He release four of his arachnid arms towards the ground, creating a large arena/base to him and his Robot Zombies. The zombies brings Steel, the captive, and Mortum start dismembering him, finding his memories and secrets, removing his structure as well a chip and his T.U.R.B.O. Energy bank chip. Based on Steel's chip, he created his own version which could store endless amounts of brain energy. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Mortum is stronger than an average individual. He easily knocked down Max Steel in his Turbo Prime Mode by pressing him into his body with brute strength. *'Superhuman Speed:' Mortum's second form is quite agile and fast, seen when Mortum fought against Max and easily dodged his attacks. *'Superhuman Durability:' Mortum's armor is incredibly durable and tough, being capable of standing a good beating from C.Y.T.R.O., for example. He can also use his arachnid arms as a shield. *'Enhanced Articulation:' Mortum's body is incredibly flexible and is articulated in multiple points, such his arachnid arms, which have almost the same mobility as a human arm. This was seen when Mortum easily dismembered Steel with his claws without needing fingers. *'Spider Projectiles:' Mortum can release projectiles with the shape of a spider made out of the same material as his armor. The projectiles are very resistant and can immobilize the victim while he absorb the brainwaves of the being. *'Regeneration:' Mortum can endlessly recreate other arachnid limbs if one of them is lost. *'Shield Generation:' Mortum can create a gigantic shield-like dome by using large amounts of his energy, even though that he can get very tired and vulnerable to attacks. *'Base Creation:' Mortum can encrust his arachnid arms into the ground to create a temple with the same style as his old base. The temple had hands encrusted in the ground, which Mortum used to paralyze his preys and absorb their brainwaves. *'Brainwaves Absorption:' He can absorb the brainwaves of of any kind of living beings (or even non-humans, such as robots), transforming he or she into a robot zombie like him. *'Energy Wave:' Mortum can release a massive wave of his energy that knock down everyone around him. *'White Laser:' He can shoot a small white laser from the giant polygon on his forehead that is capable of destroying a entire plane, for example. Weaknesess *Mortum is vulnerable while absorbing brainwaves. Appearance Mortum's head remains almost the same, with the exception of the silver mask that covers his nose, cheeks, mouth and chin. The mask has a blue glowing triangle in the chin and two spinning circles in each side of Mortum's jaws. The mode largely resembles an arachnid animal, specifically an centipede and a scorpion due to its large structure and large arachnid claws. He has a structure in the front of his body that resembles a sternum and its ribs. He has eight arachnid legs in his upper torso and more three on the rest of his body. He also has a large tail with a giant metallic blade on its tip. Additionally, Mortum is also almost twice a human size in this mode. Gallery Trivia *This mode got an action figure known as Trap Turbo Mortum released in the second wave of action figures in 2016. The action figure has notable differences compared to its animation counterpart, such as the bone structure in the front, which is blue instead of black and its structure that is more simplified, not having the scorpion tail like the animation counterpart. Mortum's build also appears to be more muscular and have different details in its face. Category:Turbo Modes Category:Transformations Category:Mortum's Arsenal